


A Witch Makes Things Go Her Way

by abreathaway (silverraindrop)



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverraindrop/pseuds/abreathaway
Summary: Mildred watches the scene and it suddenly hits her that this is it. Miss Hardbroom is actually leaving Cackle’s. And Miss Mould. The best teachers in the whole school are gone and this isn’t right. It’s impossible to imagine Cackle’s without Miss Hardbroom. It isn’t right. It isn’t fair.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this is going or how long it's gonna be. I'm also the WORST at updates . I'm sorry

She finds Miss Hardbroom’s quarters with help from Mildred. The woman would need assistance in learning about the ordinary world, and Mildred insisted Julie was the best person for the job. So she finds herself in front of the door, hand raised to knock. She pauses before sending Mildred back to her friends. “Miss Hardbroom would probably rather you weren’t her for this Mildred.” Her daughter’s eyes widened in realisation before he nods understandingly and runs back down the hallway. She raises her hand again, and actually knocks this time. 

It takes a while for the door to open, and when it does, it reveals a rather worse-for-the-wear looking Hecate Hardbroom. Her hair is half undone, she has been laying on it, and the curls escaping from their bun do not mask this fact. Her makeup has been removed, revealing a face far paler than it should be. Revealing as well, that she had been crying, which does not surprise Julie in the least, but it is still an unnerving sight. 

Her voice is low and cracked when she speaks. “Julie Hubble, to what do I owe the.....pleasure?” She tries, oh she tries, to seem her usual intimidating self, but her thin hand is gripping the door so tightly it’s a wonder it doesn’t splinter under her hand, she’s slouching against it, and Julie fears that if she doesn’t get the woman sitting down soon she will collapse in the doorway.

“Miss Hardbroom, this....will not be a short conversation. Maybe it would be better if we had a seat?” She gestures into the room with her hand, which Hecate follows with her eyes hesitantly. She gives in though, leaving the door of Julie to close behind her as she finds a seat immediately. Julie seats herself in the other, noticeably less comfortable, chair and gives Hecate a moment to collect herself. The fire is roaring, Julie finds herself considering removing her cardigan, but she can see that Hecate is still shivering slightly, and thinks better of it. “I’m sorry you had to do what you did Miss Hardbroom.” She begins, pausing at Hecate’s grimace. “I can’t ima-...I can’t know how you are feeling right now. But I want to be of any help I can.”

“Help?” Hecate sounds disbelieving, but not dismissive, and Julie almost smiles at the thought.

“I can’t give you back your power. But I want to try to help you deal with the loss? Adjust?” Hecate looks positively sick at the thought, although maybe, Julie thinks for a moment, she just feels sick. “I’m a nurse you know, if nothing else I can help you through the weakness. Which I imagine you will feel for a while.” She has been studying Hecate carefully as she speaks, watched as she swallowed thickly and tears begin to pool in her eyes.

“Miss Hubble, do not think that I do not appreciate the offer, I do, truly.” For some reason Hecate seems unable to look directly at her, instead she speaks into the fire. “But I cannot fathom why on earth you are giving it.” Ah.

“I’ll be honest, Mildred asked me to. She said, and I quote: “We’re the only non-magical people HB knows. She saved the school and my magic. She needs help and she deserves to get it from people who care”. I quite agree. You’re quite the woman Hecate Hardbroom.”

Hecate looks at her now, quizzically. “Why on earth...would Mildred Hubble...want to help me?” Julie understands her surprise, well, mostly. She doesn’t understand how someone could give up the entire essence of her being and expect to receive no help afterwards. She does understand why Hecate would be surprised to receive help from her most troublesome student. 

Julie understands Mildred’s desire to help Hecate though. Aside from her natural willingness to help others, Julie is well aware, though Mildred will never say it, that Hecate has been her favourite teacher at Cackle’s. The teachers Mildred tried hardest to impress. Whose opinion always mattered most. Every time Mildred had to run off from a mirror call to revise whatever potion they were supposed to be brewing the next day, all the time she spent over the summer break working on that damned talking tortoise. It all adds up and Julie knows that Mildred has always admired this woman. The witchiest witch. Who sits before her now with no magic. Who gave it up to save the school, to give younger witches their chance. There is no way Julie could possibly not help her. “You gave her the chance to live her life with magic. I think she wants to give you the best chance at living yours without it.”

The actual truth of the situation seems to wash over Hecate again and tears begin to spill from her eyes. Julie catches a twitch in her hand, and instinctively attempt at a spell, which serves to further her crying. “Thank you Miss Hubble. I feel I should accept your offer.” She swallows. “But if you would be so kind...I would appreciate if I could be left alone?” Exhaustion wracks her frame, it is laced in her words which are far too free flowing. Julie understands, and stands to leave the room.

“I’ll be staying here overnight. I’m taking Mildred home for the week over break. You can come with us if you want? Get settled?” She almost squeezes Hecate’s shoulder before she leaves, something she is sure she would never be forgiven for.

Miss Cackle is her next stop. Julie can’t just whisk Hecate away without consulting the headmistress. Ada, as Julie has been told to call her, is sure to have reservations about introducing Hecate to the ordinary world so soon.

Julie is right on this assumption. “Tomorrow? Surely she should stay a little longer? Cackles is her home, surely she should recover here?” 

“Actually Ms Cackle, I think it would be best for Miss Hardbroom to be removed from a magical environment. Being surrounded by magic, when she has just lost hers, can’t be good for her. And I think it would be good for her start learning about ordinary things as soon as possible.” She uses every ounce if her nursing authority to convince the headmistress that she is right on this. Ada nods gravely. She feels awful about it but Julie can feel her back lengthen ever so slightly. “Obviously it is her choice, but I think she is smart enough to agree with me.”

“Oh I know she is smart enough,” Ada replies, “the trouble is, she might just be too proud.”

“I think, Miss Cackle that she is far beyond pride. She’s been stripped of everything that she is. She’s not able for pride right now.”  
Xxxxx  
Mildred cannot wait to get home. She cannot wait to get out of the cold castle and back into her small flat, and spend the week curled on the sofa with her mother watching movies and drinking hot chocolate. Even her ordinary clothes, nearly all of them, layered at once, cannot warm her after yesterday, and the warmth of home seems to know good to be true. She knocks on the door of her mother’s bedroom not ten minutes after she wakes up. Already dressed and ready to go. Julie answers bleary-eyed, wild curls sticking out at every angle. Looking down at her daughter, a smile forms on her lips to match Mildred’s at the thought of the coming week. 

The smile drops when she remembers yesterday, and the woman a few corridors over who needs their help. “Right then Millie, busy day.” She lets Mildred into the room and goes to gather the clothes she’s hung over a chair. A few minutes later she emerges from the bathroom cleaned and dressed, while Mildred waits patiently on the bed. “I’m going to go to Miss Hardbroom, can you stay here?” Mildred nods, a smile once again gracing her lips. 

As she stands before that imposing door again, Julie feels nerves bubbling in her stomach. She knocks softly. Waits. It takes a surprisingly long time for the door to be answered, and when it does Julie finds herself slightly stunned. Even in her weak and half asleep state, Miss Hardbroom is striking. Her hair is long. Like down to her waist long. Julie doesn’t know why she is so surprised, or why it seems to matter so much but she can’t seem to take her eyes off it. At least until Miss Hardbroom clears her throat and brings Julie back to the moment.  
“Good morning Miss Hardbroom.” She tries to say cheerily, as if she isn’t about to ask a woman who lost everything to leave her home.

“Well it is morning.” Hecate replies, letting Julie into the room. Immediately, Julie sees the answer to the question she was going to ask. There are trunks stacked that weren’t there last night, and a dress hanging on the wardrobe door, one which Julie is sure she would never wear teaching. “I’m afraid I am not quite sure what to take with me. Most of my things will not be useful, and will only take up space I your home.” She gestures to the bookshelves lining the wall, and the wardrobe, which Julie knows is full of clothes that could never be worn in the ordinary world.

“Don’t worry about it. Take what you need, and what you want. I’m sure you can leave things here. And get them if you find that you need them.” She tries to be comforting, and Hecate nods, looking around her room.

“I think I’m ready.” She says sadly. Julie nods and stands. “I’ll meet you at Miss Cackle’s office once I’ve dressed.”

It takes Hecate a surprisingly short amount of time to join them. She knocks hesitantly and once she enters she stands awkwardly with her suitcase in a death grip. The smallest one, Julie notes. She is obviously uncomfortable in her unusual clothing, her dress flows just below her knees, and the loose sleeves cinch at her wrists. While to anyone else it would seem much more comfortable than her usual attire, she is very obviously missing her much more intimidating garments. Her hair is in a bun much looser and not nearly as intricate as usual, and Julie’s suspicions about her doing it by magic are confirmed. Ada approaches her, asking silently for permission to touch her, permission she gives at the last minute.

Ada takes her shoulders. “I’m so sorry about this Hecate. I hope to be in regular contact. You know I simply cannot run this place without you.” She makes no attempt to hide the tears welling up in her eyes, Hecate nods, choking on the sob that climbs up her throat.

“I’m sure you’ll do just fine Ada. But if you replace me with some….imbecile, I shall never forgive you.” It’s the closest she could possibly come to humour and Ada almost smiles. 

Mildred watches the scene and it suddenly hits her that this is it. Miss Hardbroom is actually leaving Cackle’s. And Miss Mould. The best teachers in the whole school are gone and this isn’t right. It’s impossible to imagine Cackle’s without Miss Hardbroom. It isn’t right. It isn’t fair.

“Right.” Ada begins. “I suppose it is time you were all on your way.” Hecate nods and moves to join the Hubbles. Miss Cackle transfers them and all of a sudden they are standing in their living room. With Miss Hardbroom of all people.

“Millie, can you show Miss Hardbroom the spare room? I’ll pop the kettle on.” Julie heads to the kitchen, leaving Mildred and Hecate alone in the living room. They both look at each other awkwardly before Mildred turns towards the bedrooms.

“Come on Miss Hardbroom, you can put your things in your room.” She leads Hecate down a short, narrow corridor. The spare room is the last one, across from the bathroom Mildred tells her. The room is blessedly neutral, Hecate finds she doesn’t hate it. She deposits her suitcase on the bed, which looks comfortable enough, to Hecate’s relief. “We can get some things to personalise it for you.” Hecate nods in thanks and Mildred leads her out of the room again. 

Tea is first on the agenda, they find Julie in the kitchen setting out mugs. Mildred sets about helping her mother with the tea, leaving Hecate to stand watching by the counter. Neither Hubble seems surprised to learn that Hecate takes her tea black. And Hecate is not surprised by the several spoons of sugar Mildred adds to hers. They take their tea in the living room. The Hubbles immediately take up their usual seats, Hecate choosing to perch at the end of the sofa also occupied by Julie. Before she even take a sip, Hecate feels as though the tea in her hands is the first true warmth she has felt recently. She grips it with both hands, trying to absorb as much heat as possible. It seeps in through her fingertips, but fails to reach much further than her wrists.

Julie begins the conversation they need to have. “I think we might pop over to Primark? What do you both think?” Mildred nods enthusiastically, while Hecate just looks at them both confused. 

“Absolutely Mum! Miss Hardbroom will need clothes and stuff. And the spare bedroom isn’t exactly her style is it?” Julie smiles at her daughter, glad she is so considerate. She looks to Hecate, who still looks confused. “Primark is a shop Miss Hardbroom. We can get you clothes and things for your room.” Mildred explains. 

“I suppose that would be agreeable.” Hecate replies, “Thank you.” 

“Come on then. We can stop for breakfast while we’re out.” Mildred hops up excitedly, practically running to the door for her coat. Hecate stays on the sofa, her anxiety blatantly obvious. “Don’t worry Miss Hardbroom. It’ll be quiet enough and I’ll try to have us in and out quick as possible. “

Hecate nods in thanks at Julie’s understanding. It’s strange, Julie thinks, that Hecate is being so open. In her admittedly brief encounters with the woman it seemed clear to her that Hecate was not a particularly expressive person, and yet she can sense her anxiety and weariness easily. “Can I call you Hecate? Only, it’s a bit odd really, you staying in my flat and us calling each other by surnames. I’d feel a lot more comfortable if you called me Julie, I know that much.”

“Alright….Julie.” Hecate nods and Julie thinks she sees a smile tugging at her lips. 

“Alright, come on then.” Julie rises, holding a hand out to Hecate. And Hecate does not know what possesses her but she takes it and rises with Julie. “I’m sure you’re starving, and nothing could possibly keep Mildred away from a treat breakfast.”

Breakfast is as awkward as could be expected. Mildred and Hecate are not quite sure how to be in each other’s company, Julie doesn’t know how to make small talk with a witch and honestly no one really knows how to handle the situation. Until finally, Julie has an idea.

“So Hecate, will you join us for the annual Hubble Halloween Movie Marathon?” She winks at Mildred, who grins first at her mother, and then at her former teacher, who just seems confused. Again. “I’m afraid it’s tradition. Attendance is not mandatory, but it is highly advised.”

“It’s great Miss Hardbroom! We have hot chocolate and snacks, you’ll enjoy it, I promise.” Mildred adds, buzzing with excitement at the knowledge that the event will still go ahead.

“If you’re sure, I suppose I shall join you.” Hecate responds, failing to look either Hubble in the eye while she does. It doesn’t stop her smiling though, and Mildred thinks, if Miss Hardbroom, is smiling, they must be doing something right.

Mildred decides to strike up a conversation once Julie goes to the end bathroom. “We usually watch Harry Potter over Halloween. But you might prefer something less magical…you should pick actually, you’re the…”

“Mildred.” She really doesn’t mean to be harsh, but Mildred quiets, eyes cast down. “I do not expect or desire for you plans to be altered on account of me. I wish to burden you and your mother as little as possible.” Mildred was worried, lost magic or not Miss Hardbroom couldn’t possibly be this nice. 

“It’s not a burden Miss Hardbroom. It’s scary changing your life completely, trust me, I know.” She smiles as she says it, but Miss Hardbroom’s face morphs into something resembling a dulled horror and guilt. Her hand begins to move forwards, but she stops it and it rests beside the bowl of sugar packets that sits between them.

“I won’t pretend to understand your desire to help me Mildred, I’m afraid I’ve been much too hard on you, I really ought to apologise. I know that I did not make it easy for you.” It’s so unlike her, to be this talkative, this open, neither are quite sure how to proceed, until finally Mildred pipes up.

“Maybe we can help each other? There's still loads of witch stuff I could learn from you, and maybe I can teach you things about the non-magical world.” a smile begins to flicker on Hecate’s face, though she again looks to be near tears.

“That would be...agreeable Mildred.” The girl breaks into a bright grin before shoveling a forkful of pancakes into her mouth. 

xxxxxxx

Primark is busy. The late Saturday morning crowd far too much for a still drained and easily agitated Hecate Hardbroom. Mildred carries a basket far too big for her, while Julie and Hecate follow behind, with Julie subtly offering an arm to lean on when she sees Hecate wince. 

When they return to the flat, Hecate lowers herself gratefully onto the sofa, wincing as she does so. Still, she keeps her posture perfectly straight, despite the obvious discomfort distorting her face. Julie motions Mildred to put their purchases in Hecate’s room, and fetches her a glass of water and a paracetamol from the kitchen cupboard. 

“Head or back?” she asks, sitting gently on the sofa next to Hecate. She holds the glass out, and Hecate accepts it gratefully with a shaking hand. From her closed eyes and her stiff movements, Julie deduces the answer is both. “I think you may need a bit of a rest hmm?”

Hecate shakes her head, breath hitching in pain as she does so. “You've been through a trauma Hecate, a physical one and an emotional one. You need to rest and recover. “

“You have no idea what I need Ms Hubble. I can manage perfectly fine thank you.” with this, Hecate opens her eyes and fixes Julie with a determined stare, though Julie can see her knuckles whiten around the glass she holds, and the struggle in her eyes as they attempt to focus forward.

“In fact, Miss Hardbroom, it is exactly my job to know what you need right now. It’s literally my whole thing. I'm a mother and a medical professional. And I'm telling you you need a bloody nap.” She regrets her tone as soon as the words are out, is fully aware that it was too harsh and not at all how the woman needed to be spoken to today. Hecate is vibrating with hurt and frustration. Completely unable to take out her anger in a way with which she is familiar. 

“And I am a grown woman, and I am telling you that I am perfectly fine.” Julie swallows thickly. Even looking as unwell as she does, Miss Hardbroom is more than intimidating. 

The mirror vibrates on the wall. 

Both women jump slightly, turning to see the face of Pippa Pentangle peering through, her expression concerned. Hecate pales even further, slouching almost imperceptibly.

“I assume it's for you.” Julie says as she lifts herself up off the sofa and makes her way to the kitchen.

Hecate stands to tap the mirror twice, bringing Pippa’s face into full focus, and allowing her to see through. “Pippa, I-”

“Oh Hecate, I've only just heard about what happened yesterday, are you a-Where are you?” She stops as she takes in the decidedly un-Hecate-like surroundings of the Hubble living room. 

“This is.. the Hubble apartment. I’m to be staying here while I… adjust.” She can't make eye contact. Can't look Pippa in the eye and see when she realizes that Hecate 'Witchiest Witch' Hardbroom has nothing left to offer.

“Adjust? Adjust to wha- Oh. Oh Hecate.” The pity in her voice makes Hecate want to throw up. 

“Hecate I am so sorry. “

“Yes well, there is nothing to be done.” she replies matter of factly, folding her useless hands in her lap. She almost rolls her eyes when Pippa asks how she’s feeling. As if there was any other way to feel but lost. “Tired.” She replies instead. She manages to look up, seeing little but disappointment in Pippa’s face. 

“Oh, yes, I suppose you need quite a bit of rest while you recover. Well, I won't bother you then. Mirror me when you're feeling up to it? Please?” Hecate nods weakly before the connection falls. 

Tears fall hard and thick. She sobs until she can't anymore. Until her vision blurs in bloodshot eyes and she can't hold herself upright in her seat. She is useless, hopeless, and so uncharacteristically frightened. She rips her hair from the constraints of its bun, the released stress on her head granting very temporary relief. She doesn't hear Julie come in, doesn't even feel the hand settled on her shoulder blade until she slumps forward in exhaustion. 

“You'll be alright.” She tells her, her hand beginning to move in small circles. ‘Most people live their whole lives without magic, you'll figure it all out in time.”

“You understand so little Ms Hubble.” She says weakly. “A witch is nothing without her magic. I am nothing.”

“Right first off, can we stop with the “ Ms Hubble” thing. You're going to be staying in this flat for some time. I need you to not get so angry when I'm trying to help. And second off, nobody is nothing. Once you get on your feet you can find, some other purpose in life. Firstly, you need to get better, so even if you won't rest for me, you have to eat for me. So I’m going to make some lunch. And you will stay on the sofa.”

Hecate scowls. Absolutely does not ‘grumble’ as Julie would later tell her she did. And she stayed on the sofa. Until Julie returned with food and Mildred returned with the request that they all watch a film together.

xxxxxx

The ‘Hubble Halloween Movie Marathon’ starts with breakfast. A stack of pancakes each, with a mug of hot chocolate, prepared by Julie in the kitchen while Mildred gathers the DVDs and sets up the first film ready to watch. Hecate had decided that magical films were not too difficult for her to watch, even after what happened, though Julie had a suspicion that she was saying this purely because she didn't want to ruin Mildred’s holiday plans. 

Mildred returns to retrieve her breakfast humming a tune that Julie immediately mirrors, the two of them beginning to bubble with excitement. Hecate allows the smile to quirk at her lips. 

After the end of the first movie, bowls of snacks and popcorn are prepared, with a soft drink bottle set on the coffee table. They don't let Hecate up from the sofa, so she sits there explaining the errors about the magical world displayed in the film, and lamenting sitting through more, when it would surely only get worse. “You enjoyed it.” Julie accuses her when Mildred pops out of the room. 

“Enjoyment is neither here nor there.” Hecate defends. “It is inaccurate and that should be addressed.” Hecate’s input on the factual discrepancies continues throughout the day accompanied largely with sighs and chuckles, and on occasion a question from Mildred that causes a pause in their viewing.

Even though they spend the entire day on the sofa, by the end of it Hecate is exhausted, dozing off on her end of the couch. And by the end of it Julie is absentmindedly tracing circles on Hecate's calf, which just so happens to be resting on her lap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm awful and forgot about this. And then remembered. And forgot again.

Ada appears on the third day. She transfers directly into the living room shortly after breakfast. Having discussed the matter with the ‘Great Wizard’ she has managed to organise a small sum of money to assist in Hecate’s adjustment to the ordinary world, as well as new documentation. “When you’re feeling up to it, you could start training, for a new career.” Ada smiles at her, nods at her, uses that voice she does with little girls who come to her with little teenage frustrations. It makes Hecate want to throw up. The idea that her supposed equal must address her so.

Still, she thanks her gratefully. Accepts tea when Julie offers it to both of them. Listens to Ada’s rambling on about her search for a new potions mistress. Dimity is to be deputy head for the foreseeable future, which surprisingly makes Hecate feel somewhat relieved. She tries not to think about the fact that her entire life just ended.

Ada is doing her best. Hecate is aware. But she is not the one with no magic. Without the one thing she knows how to do. Hecate has barely figured out how to turn on a television. This is not an easily resolved problem. Not a minor setback that Hecate will recover from in no time. It's not going to be resolved by cups of tea and “rest”. It's not going to _be_ resolved. This is it. Nothing left. Hecate doesn’t really see the point in pretending. 

After Ada leaves Hecate returns to her room. And lays down. Within a few days Mildred has gone back to Cackle's, leaving just the two of them. Ada called a few times to ‘check in’ and update on the search for a potions mistress.

Pippa hasn't called. 

Hecate spends her days on the sofa. Mildred took to keeping out of her way when it proved impossible to include her in any more activities. Julie brings her food. She doesn't eat it. Julie makes sure to clear each plate before Mildred has a chance to see them. Julie tried her best to cheer Mildred up and distract her from her teacher's state. It's impossible in the small space to ignore a grown woman spending entire days on the sofa and not moving. Naturally, Mildred was very aware of the situation. It was a relief to see her return to Cackle's. Seeing her fly off was a weight of Julie's shoulders, until she turned around to the woman watching rubbish daytime television in the same clothes she'd been wearing for the past week.

“That's Mildred off then.” No answer. “It's almost lunchtime. Anything in particular you'd like?” Nothing. “Right.” She sat down in the edge of the sofa. “Mildred's not here anymore. So now we get down to the difficult part. Getting you real proper help.”

“The difficult part?” Hecate drawls. “This hasn't been the difficult part?” Despite her pallor and the god awful state of her hair, Hecate's attempts to be frightening were working. Julie moved to the chair. “What, pray tell, constitutes difficult in the ordinary world?”

“Well.” Julie hesitates. “First things first, we get you in the shower. And if you don't eat lunch I'm dragging you straight to the hospital because you've eaten nothing in the last few days and that's not okay.” Hecate glares at her. “We need to find you some kind of therapy, to figure out how to help you with all of this. And I booked the week off work to spend it with Mildred so I'm back tomorrow and I need to know that you'll be okay.”

“Therapy?”

“We'll have to find a magical therapist probably. I'm sure you lot have those.” Julie bites her lip at the realisation of what she's just said. “You can't really go to an ordinary one I mean.” Hecate simply nods.

“And you'll be away?”

“Yeah I've a long day tomorrow. Be back after 9.” Another nod. 

She begins to rise from the sofa. She's still physically exhausted, and from what Julie can gather still in some pain. She is short of breath by the time she stands. “I suppose I shall attempt to do battle with the shower.”

 **Shit**. She's never used the shower. “It's pretty straight forward.” Julie brings her into the bathroom. “It's electric, so you don't have to put the heating on for hot water it heats up automatically. This knob” she takes the top knob and gives it a jiggle, “controls the pressure. 1 is lowest, 10 highest. This knob,” she chooses a lower one, “controls the temperature, again 1 to 10, wouldn't recommend any higher than six. This button turns it on or off.” She concludes. 

Hecate looks back at her with an obvious attempt to mask confusion. “Alright. I suppose that is...simple enough.” She nods slowly, eyeing the knobs with trepidation.

“We've shampoo, that's the yellow bottle. Um conditioner, the purple bottle. And there's a bar of soap on that little shelf.” She points towards the shower head. “I'll grab you a towel, back in a tick.”

Alone, Hecate tiptoes forward to inspect the shower once again. It seemed manageable, but she wanted to be sure.

“Here we are.” Julie returns with a dark purple towel, offering it to Hecate with a smile. “I'll go fix some lunch, come out whenever your ready.” 

When she leaves Hecate begins fumbling with the buttons on her pyjama top. Dressing and undressing the ordinary way is so very awkward and Hecate wishes she could simply vanish her clothing instead of trying to manage these tiny little buttons that keep slipping from her grasp but she **can't**. 

She's angry when she gets into the shower, and having whacked the heating dial up without paying attention she promptly jumps back out, away form the scalding stream that has left a red mark running down her leg. She braces herself against the framing of the shower as her foot begins to sting from the heat and a string of swears rushes from her mouth in hushed tones. Carefully, she lowers the dial back down to six and waits for the water to cool before she gets back in. 

She emerges nearly twenty minutes later, her arms aching from detangling her hair, but in better spirits than when she entered. Finding clothes to wear proves difficult again. Her new ones seem like more effort than she's able for, and her old ones are hardly appropriate for watching television in an ordinary apartment. Eventually, she gives in, donning “jeans” and a “T-shirt” as Mildred called them.

By the time she returns to the kitchen she is ready to collapse on the sofa again. But Julie keeps her standing as she dishes out some kind of soup into bowls for them both. She hands Hecate her bowl along with a thick slice of crusty bread, nodding towards the blessed relief of the living room. 

Julie has tidied up. The blankets that had been covering Hecate for the week were neatly folded over the backs of the seats again, the cushions fluffed and reorganised. Hecate sits in her usual spot, Julie sits next to her. Hecate begins to eat slowly, nausea creeping in just before she does. But a few spoonfuls in, her stomach begins to settle. It isn't long before she is sopping up the last of her soup with bread.

“Thank you, Julie” Hecate says quietly as she sets her bowl on the coffee table.

“Thank you for eating it.” She replies, smiling at Hecate's empty bowl.

“Not...not just for the soup.” She says seriously and Julie just nods. And squeezes Hecate's knee. 

* * *

 

Ada is less than helpful when asked if she was aware of any good magical therapists. Which leaves Julie a little confused, and more than a little concerned. She resorts to asking Mildred for advice on who else to speak to.

“I could ring Miss Pentangle? She’ll know someone!” Mildred smiles at her through the mirror. “I don’t know if she has a phone so I’ll mirror her for you.” 

Julie doesn’t like having to have Mildred ask this of Miss Pentangle, but with no way to contact the woman herself, she has no other choice. She thanks Mildred before letting her go off and start her homework.

With the mirror rules at Cackle’s, and the need to manage to actually contact Pippa while she was available, means it is a few days before she is able to get hold of Pippa.

“Mildred, as much as I would love to be able to help, I'm not sure Hecate would appreciate it.” Miss Pentangle smiles at her sadly.

“Why would you think that?” “Last time I called she seemed like she couldn't wait for me to stop.” She smiled through it, but Mildred can see that same Miss Pentangle that showed up in her room that first night, trying to ignore the sting of her lost friendship. “And she hasn't called me since, so I doubt she'd be very receptive.”

Adults are so stupid.

“She can’t use the mirror Miss Pentangle.”

Pippa’s whole face settles into surprise, and stays there for several moments before her mouth forms a small ‘o’.

“I’ll give you mum’s number and you can call her about any ideas you have.” Pippa nods hesitantly. 

* * *

 

“Julie Hubble.” She hates answering unfamiliar numbers. The people she is comfortable speaking to over the phone are all saved in her contacts, anyone else gives her an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

“Ms Hubble, this is Pippa Pentangle, Mildred mirrored me earlier.” Suddenly Julie is very glad that the break room is empty. Things like witching therapists were not something to be talked about in public.

“Miss Pentangle, happy to hear from you so quickly. I hope you have a good idea, HB isn’t in a great way right now.”

“So Mildred told me.” She sighs through the phone. “ I’m afraid I made rather a mistake in dealing with this. It didn’t once occur to me that Hecate wouldn’t be able to mirror me back. I thought she needed some time and that she’d call me when she was up to it and then she never did and I thought that she just didn't want to speak to me and then Mildred called and she told me and I am such an idiot.”

It’s a lot of words all at once and Julie needs to calm the panic rising in Pippa’s voice. “Calm down, it’s okay, its a change for you as well as her. Don’t feel bad about it, she’ll understand.” There are deep breaths coming over the line and Julie smiles. “So, I’m really hoping you know someone good, cos Miss Cackle didn’t know of anybody which I found both strange and worrying.”

“Yes well, Cackle’s is very traditional.” She can tell that Pippa is trying not to sound frustrated by that fact. “Such things are not common in traditional witching culture. I, however, know someone who might be able to help. An old college friend of mine, Minerva Bradbury, I’ll give her a call and see if she can help us. But honestly Ms Hubble I’m not sure. This is not a very common occurrence.”

* * *

 

Minerva  Bradbury is everything one would expect a witching therapist to look like, and her appearance in the Hubble living room makes Hecate bristle immediately. “So, this is the famous Hecate Hardbroom I’ve heard so much about.” 

This being an old friend of Pippa’s, those words don’t inspire confidence in Hecate, or Julie, when she sees the terror on Hecate’s face. Minerva, however, has a smirk on her lips, and mirth building in her eyes. “Not to worry, most was complimentary.”

Julie goes to fix them some tea, and then disappears to her room, leaving the two women alone.

“Well Mistress Bradbury, I'm sure you know why you're here.” She wasted no time in showing Minerva to a seat.

“Pippa told me what happened, but no more than that.” Her voice is soft. The teasing from earlier is gone, replaced with professional concern. “I won't lie and pretend that I know how a person is supposed to deal with something like this, but I am here to help.”

“You and Pippa, you're old friends.” Hecate focuses her gaze on her lap. “I don’t see why an old friend of Pippa’s would have any desire to help me.”

The look of pity Minerva gives her is unlike any of the others she’d received since Halloween. There is a kind of understanding in it that no one had been able to give her.

“Contrary to what you may imagine, Pippa was never one to speak poorly of you Hecate. And recently she has been nothing but absolutely complimentary.” The smirk threatening to appear on Minerva’s lips does not sit well with Hecate, who stiffens her spine until Minerva continues. “Pippa asked me to help. And I shall do my very best.” Hecate nods, unsure still what Minerva believes to be the nature of her and Pippa’s relationship.

“Why don’t you explain to me exactly what happened.”

* * *

 

She borrows Julie’s phone a few hours after Minerva leaves. It takes some confusion, and some explanation on Julie’s part, before she finds how to contact Pippa. Julie leaves her alone, standing in her bedroom waiting for something to happen on the other end. 

The dial tone makes her jumps, and she is grateful for her privacy. She is almost about to lose her nerve when a voice speaks from the other end. “Pippa Pentangle.”

“Pippa.” She squeaks.

“Hecate?” Pippa’s voice brightens considerably from the business tone she’d given earlier. “Hecate it’s so good to hear from you. How are you doing?”

“I’m doing much….better.” It’s strange, this conversation. Not being able to see Pippa confuses her, and creates a knot of discomfort in her stomach. “I wanted to thank you. Mistress Bradbury was here earlier.”

“Oh! Well that is wonderful Hecate, truly!” Pippa exclaims, the volume causing Hecate to pull the phone slightly further from her ear. “What did you think of her?”

“She...will take some getting used to, I imagine.” Hecate admits. “But I found it wasn’t entirely awful.” And it hadn’t been. If anything it was nice, to discuss events with someone who was in no way involved.

“I’m very pleased for you Hecate. I really hope she helps you with this. And do remember that you can call me whenever you need to. You do know that?”

“Yes, thank you Pippa. I… thank you.”

* * *

 

She doesn't go outside much. Its wasn't surprising, or in the least bit concerning for the first few weeks of her stay. But the flat is a very small space, and Julie can't understand how someone could be content to just not leave it for weeks on end. Her strength is, for the most part, back to normal. Her fatigue too seems to have dissipated. If the cleanliness of the flat was anything to go by. The whole place smells constantly of lemon disinfectant, which, Julie suspects, they are soon to run out of.

“I'm on a long day tomorrow.” She says as she enters the flat. Hecate is, as usual, on the sofa. “There's a few bits we need and I'm not sure I'll be able to grab them. I was wondering, if you were comfortable, if you'd pop over tomorrow and get them?”

The unbridled terror on her face nearly causes Julie's keys to drop from her hand. “Don’t worry if you’re not ready, I wanted to show you around a little bit, but I've been so busy with work, I haven’t had the time…”

“I….I suppose I should get out of the flat…” Hecate hesitates. Perhaps it won't be too bad, it's only around the corner, she should be able to manage it. And the money Julie uses has numbers on it so she should be able to figure it out.

“Well I'll give you a list of what we need and money will be on the table for it so don't worry at all about it, and if you decide you're not up for it it can wait alright?” And with that Julie begins to rummage in the refrigerator.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I confess I don't have any more of this written as of right now, but I've just started college and i wanted to get something up, and to not abandon this for my new fanfic temptations.

_ Bread _

_ Milk _

_ Chicken fillets _

_ Potatoes _

_ Bleach _

_ Butter _

 

It's a small list. The shop is a small walk away, two minutes according to the phone Julie gave her. Turn right, walk two minutes, turn right, and it's there. 

 

That's not too bad. Or it wouldn't be too bad. If she'd been outside the castle grounds on her own in the last thirty years.

 

Teenage girls are noisy. But not nearly as noisy as the rest of the world it would seem. The combination of traffic, children, and general chatter has Hecate short of breath by the time she rushes into the safe haven of the supermarket. 

 

There aren't many people, but any people at all is more than Hecate is strictly comfortable with and she intends to get this task completed as quickly as humanly possible. 

 

It's okay until she is standing in the middle of the aisle marked “household cleaning” and she can't find the exact bleach she's been using, and she doesn't know what other brand Julie prefers, and she can't call her to ask because she's at work, and she wants to be  _ sick. _

 

Her hands are shaking and she can't lift them far enough to get at the  _ horrible  _ itch she had on her neck, and it's not long before she abandons her to heavy basket on the floor and gets as far away from the shop as she can.

 

Naturally, she doesn't go in the direction of the flat, and instead finds herself in an even busier part of town than before. She can hear impatient traffic all around her and she regrets not telling Julie she couldn't do this. Mistress Bradbury would probably tell her that the way to process is experience. Actually that's exactly what Minerva would say. 

 

“This is your opportunity to _ live _ Hecate.” She said in their last session. It was precisely what made her agree to this excursion in the first place and she is beginning to think Mistress Bradbury doesn't have a clue what she's talking about.

 

_ Opportunity to live.  _ How exactly was she supposed to do that with no magic? When she couldn't even go to the shop without help? Even  _ children _ can do that. As if to attest to the thoughts in her head, two young boys push past her on their way or of the shop next to her. Glancing to the side of her she had to resist the urge to scoff at the world and it's ideas. 

 

_ Munchies Ice Cream Parlor and Sweet Shop _

 

Even with what little knowledge she has of the ordinary world, she can tell this shop is trying to bring some nostalgia. It looks just like some of the ice cream parlors she visited in her youth. A bell rings when she enters the shop, alerting the lady behind the counter of her presence. 

 

“Hiya! What can I get ya?” That feeling comes back to her, of being far too unable to make this decision at this moment. But then again, she's always had the same ice cream order, never changed it once.

 

“Could I have dark chocolate and raspberry please?” She asks, trying not to blush too obviously as she does it.

 

“Cone or tub?” She always had a cone as a girl, but glancing at the patrons sitting at the tables by the wall, she decides that a spoon would be a more appropriate method of eating than simply licking an object. She has grown up considerably after all. 

 

The comfort of the ice cream lasts her almost as far as the entrance to the shop again. Deciding she may as well try to finish what she started, she picks up a new basket.

 

* * *

 

The bleach isn't lemon scented. It's just, well, bleach scented. And it's not that Hecate  _ hates  _ it, she just doesn't like it. Which is why Julie returns, for the first time in days, to a relaxed Hecate, who has ingredients for dinner laid out on the counter in front of her.

 

“You're always cooking.” She begins when Julie asks what she's making. “And you're also working. And it's about time I made myself useful. I can cook, before I got my teaching qualifications I helped in the kitchens to earn my keep, but all they ever make is stews…” she trails off at the end, not sure why she's gone into so much detail.

 

“From what Mildred tells me, they're not very good.” Julie jokes, but seeing Hecate's face quickly tries to rectify. “But this smells good!” She walks over to the pot, stirring the contents around to see what's there. “It's kinda like a potion isn't it?”

 

“Yes, I suppose it is.” Hecate sets about clearing up the leftover ingredients, separating what's salvageable from the stuff that should be there out, while she asks Julie about her day.

 

“Horrible, busy as usual, one of my patients went walkabout twice. Word of advice, don't go into nursing if you don't want to go crazy.”

 

“Somehow I don't think nursing is a good career option for someone who has healed every ailments she's ever come in contact with with magic, but I'll heed your advice all the same.”

 

“Was that a joke?” All but dropped the glasses in her hands to the floor. “Hecate Hardbroom? Making  _ jokes?” _

 

“I was in fact being entirely serious. But I suppose...I can understand ...why it may have been perceived as humor.” There is no anger in her tone, so Julie counts her blessings, and  pours them both a large glass of red wine.

 

“I've had a long day!” She defends at Hecate's raised eyebrow. “And we need to celebrate!” Another eyebrow. “You did the shopping!”

 

“Julie I hardly think a grown woman doing some shopping is a thing to be celebrated…” She's blushing furiously, and she's not sure she can blame it entirely on the heat of the kitchen.

 

“In this case it is.” Julie assures her firmly.

  
  


XXX

 

“I think it is most definitely a cause for celebration.” Mistress Bradbury assures her the next time they meet. Which happens to be the next day, because Hecate isn't sure what to make of Julie's celebration. “Hecate you haven't stepped foot off Cake’s grounds since you were a girl, this is amazing progress that should be celebrated.”

 

“Julie doesn't know that.”

 

As much as she tries, Minerva cannot not seem confused. “Doesn't know what?”

 

“If Ms Hubble were aware of my confinement and the reason for it, I can assure you, there should be no place for me in her home.” Hecate is suddenly very aware of her hands in her lap. And of how upsetting it is to think of what she's just said.

 

“I really doubt that Hecate.” Minerva does her 'comfort’ voice, which somehow makes Hecate even more uncomfortable than before. “I don't think you give that woman the credit she deserves. Even without knowing the full facts, she's celebrated an achievement she didn't realize was as huge as it was. She wants you to do well.”

 

“And suppose I tell her that I effectively killed someone? How badly will she want me to do well then?”

 

“I believe, if she knows the facts, she'll want it even more.” She's trying not to cry, but the weak, bitter chuckle she gives at this gives her away instantly.

 

“She's not so insensible.”

 

“Hecate?”

 

“Minerva?”

 

“Does Pippa know?”

 

 

* * *

Pippa, of course, did not know. Mistress Bradbury, in her wisdom, suggested that she be informed. After all, if she could forgive Hecate for abandoning her, she could forgive Hecate anything. 

 

A terrible thing to say really. The only thing that would happen, surely, was that Pippa would have to struggle with even more proof of Hecate's awfulness.

 

So Hecate can't really understand why she presses the little phone beside Pippa’s name.

 

“Oh Hecate, I'm so glad you called I've been wondering how you've been getting on?” Pippa's voice is bright and bubbly and Hecate can barely choke out her words.

 

“Pippa. I wish to talk with you.” She tries to swallow, the dryness of her throat making it difficult to speak. “In person. I would appreciate it if you could meet me in the flat?”

 

“Oh absolutely Hecate, I'll be there in no more than a tick.”

 

And true to her word, Pippa was in the room as soon as the call disconnected. She had a quick glance around the room, giving Hecate time to prepare herself before Pippa enveloped her in a hug. 

 

“Oh this is lovely Hecate!” She exclaims, giving the flat another look over. “And it's lovely to see you, especially looking so well.”

 

“I'll get you a cup of tea Pippa, make yourself at home.” She busies herself in the kitchen, trying not to think about what she's about to do. “Julie is at work today, she told me she plans to put up the “Christmas” decorations tomorrow, so I thought I'd invite you before whatever monstrosity that turns out to be occurs.”

 

“I'm sure it will be lovely Hecate, you know me. I can't resist festive cheer!” Pippa is perched on the sofa in a way that Hecate knows she herself hasn't been in a while, and she is struck by the fact that this is, for all intents and purposes, her home for the time being. A home that will be ruined tomorrow by decorations.

 

“And you know me Pippa, I can.”

 

Yes I'm sure you can.” Pippa smiles at her as she takes her tea. “I really am glad to see you Hecate. You look so well.” Hecate will absolutely  _ not  _ blush as Pippa looks her up and down. Absolutely not. But her cheeks are warming, so she supposed her body is betraying her orders.

 

“I am doing quite well, considering.” Hecate confirms. “Mistress Bradbury has been quite the help.” And as much as Hecate would like to deny it, she has. “She is in fact, the reason I wanted to see you.”

 

“Oh?” Pippa has a knowing tone to her voice, which does nothing but baffle Hecate. “I really can't say I'm surprised, but I do have to tell you she's spoken for.”

 

“Spoke.. what did you think I was going to say exactly?” Hecate is definitely blushing, she can feel it. 

 

“There's no need to be embarrassed Hecate, she's a very attractive lady, I get asked all the time if she's-”

 

“Pippa, that is absolutely not what I wanted to talk to you about.” She curses her pale complexion and how obvious her blush must be. “There's something that Mistress Bradbury suggested I confess to you.”

 

Pippa does her best to hide the anticipation on her face. And in her voice as she tells Hecate to continue. 

 

“I didn't stop talking to you because the others told me to. I mean, they did, but that want the only reason… before I changed my name I used to sneak out of the castle. I had a friend in the ordinary world, and I brought her back to Cackle's to give her magic.” A quick glance at Pippa's face does not disclose judgment. Only a strong curiosity, and an even stronger fear.  “Naturally, it went horribly wrong. She turned to stone, and she's been there ever since.”

 

“Oh Hecate…” She breathes it more than she says it. “What... what happened to you?”

 

“The teachers never knew about what happened to Indigo… although they did know about the sneaking out.” While Pippa relaxes, Hecate tenses. “I was confined to Cackle's.”

 

Pippa’s head snaps up to look at her. “Beca-”

 

“That's why I stopped taking. You were leaving, and I wasn't.”

 

“30 years Hecate ...the whole time?”

 

“It was lifted when I lost my magic.” Pippa looks appalled, and she knows she's going to ask, and she really doesn't want to go into detail.

 

“Who lifted it?”

 

“Pip-”

 

“Who?” She is furious. Not the angry, defensive furious like from the spelling bee, but the hot, hurt furious from when the girls would make fun of Hecate's new name, or from just after Hecate stopped talking to her. And she knows the answer. Hecate knows she knows the answer and she doesn't want to tell her because this is bigger than Pippa will ever understand. 

 

“Ada.”

 

“So she knew? The whole time you were working for her she knew about this? And she never lifted it? Even though she had the power?”

 

“I never asked her to Pippa.”

 

“Did she ever ask you?” 

 

Hecate swallowed. 

 

“No.”

 

* * *

 

 

Pippa has gone by the time Julie returns home. Once again, Hecate has dinner cooking on the stove. This time she has the table set for the two of them, and Julie looks around the flat skeptically, curious of the occasion. 

 

“Have I forgotten my own birthday?” She jokes, gesturing to the set table.

 

“No, Julie I..ah..I need to talk to you about something.” Her back is ramrod straight in a way it hasn’t been in a while, and she is wringing her hands together so tightly Julie can  see them going even whiter than usual.

 

“That sounds awfully serious, I hope I haven't done anything wrong?”

 

“It is awfully serious. But it is not you who has done something wrong.”


End file.
